A Demon, a Tiger, and a Panda
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: An old friend from Po's past comes to visit him. Yet, this friend has a dark secret and Tigress feels threatened by the close bond Po has with this friend. Will this old friend break Po and Tigress apart or will they bring them closer and what secret are they hiding? Find out and please review
1. Return of an Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fung Fu Panda characters

A Demon, a Tiger, and a Panda

Chapter 1: Return of an Old Friend

Once Upon a Time in the Valley of Peace; lived a panda that loved Kung Fu and dreamed of becoming a Master. His wish came true and he became the mighty Dragon Warrior who saved all of China. After saving China he won the heart of Tigress, a beautiful and skilled Kung FU Master. Who was and still is the leader of a mighty Kung Fu fighting team known as the Furious Five. Yet, before the panda became the Dragon Warrior and saved China. He did something no one else in the world could do. This brave and kind panda befriended a demon. A monsterous creature with great strength and eyes that burned like hell itself and the creature lived all alone in the darkest part of the forest. Not even the most feared and dangerous bandits ever went into that part of the forest. Still they heard the demon running through the night with the fire eyes and they would run in fear. Now the panda knew nothing of the demon and went into the forest to pick berries to help his father who owned a noodle shop make excellent double berry pies. When he heard a rustling through the trees and asked" Is someone there?"

Then he saw the demon and it asked" What are you doing here? No one comes to this part of the woods unless they wish to die!"

"Please forgive me my name is Po I was just picking berries to help my dad. If they are yours I will go somewhere else", he said calmly. The demon not sensing any threat just stood there thinking what it should do with the panda. Just then Po saw a rock about to fall on the demon and in a flash pushed the demon out of the way. The demon angry thinking the panda attacked it was about to attack the panda. When it saw the rock standing just exactly where it stood not so long ago and realized the panda had saved it. The panda showed it something that no one else ever did compassion.

So, the demon helped up the panda and with a small smile and whispered "Thank you um Po right?"

"Yes that is my name", he said with a smile. And from that day on the little panda was the bravest creature of all for he would sneak off day or night and go see his friend the demon. In time their friendship grew so strong they could always find each other until one day they decided to call each other family. The demon cut the palm of it's paw and Po did the same. They brought their palms together combining their blood together. Promising each other to come whenever the other was in great peril no matter what and they continued their promise as the years passed. Po offered to take the demon back to the village so it could see Po's world. But the demon had been to a village before and was shunned so it had turned it's back on the world but it would never turn their back on Po. Po did the only thing no one else could ever do, gain the demon's trust and respect. Po understood the demon's fear of people and vowed to always visit no matter what and the demon promised that one day they would come to Po's village and he would show the demon his world. This is where our story begins.

"Po, Po wake up!" Mantis yelled as he was jumping on Po's back. Po awoke with a groan and slowly opened his eyes.

"What is wrong? We under attack or is the village on fire?" Po asked.

"Worse than that you haven't made breakfast yet and I am starving!" Mantis complained.

"Okay buddy I am up I'll be down in a minute", Po said with a smile. The answer seemed to satisfy the little bug as he jumped down and went to the kitchen. Po got to his feet and headed for the hallway. When he bumped into another one of his friends, Tigress and he began to blush.

"So, you are finally awake?" Tigress asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah Mantis jumped on me till I got up", Po said with a smile.

"Oh I guess he beat me too it. I was going to wake you up too", Tigress purred.

"Oh really and how were you going to do that?" Po asked with interest.

"Like this", Tigress answered as she crashed her lips onto his.

When they let go Po said in a dreamily voice", I like your way better". That made Tigress laugh as she led him to the kitchen. The panda and tiger saw all their friends and Master waiting for breakfast and Po was not one to disappoint. He began making 110 pancakes and soon everyone ate happily. Just as breakfast ended and Po was doing dishes as the others cleaned up. A furry bunny came to the door saying bandits were on the loose. Without hesitation Po and his friends ran to help the poor village. Giant Crocodiles were robbing people left and right. Tigress leaped at the leader and Mantis with the help of Crane fought two more. Viper slithered around and fought one while Monkey battled another. Po was punching another and trying to get some people to safety. Soon all the crocodiles were tied up except for one. One crocodile hidden in the shadows was about to sneak up on Po and stab him in the back.

"Po look out!" Tigress said but she wouldn't be able to do anything. Time moved slowly as Po turned around but before he could do anything a stranger wearing a black cloak leapt at the crocodile knocking the dagger out of his hand. The crocodile snapped angrily and charged at the stranger. With one paw the stranger held the crocodile by the throat and slammed him into the ground. The crocodile was knocked out cold and was carried away with the others to jail. The crowd dispersed as Po went over to thank the stranger for his/her help.

"Hey thanks for the help. My name is Po and I am the Dragon Warrior", he said holding out his paw to shake the paw of the stranger.

"I already know you Po", said a velvet voice. Po froze for he knew that voice anywhere. The stranger pulled down her hood to reveal a female bobcat. She came up to Po's shoulders and had a grayish brownish color with the deepest pair of blue eyes. She wore a cloth around her chest but her entire stomach was showing. Her shorts were really short and she wore no boots. On one ear was a golden earing and around her neck was a plain thread with a Ying Yang charm on it.

"Mi is that you?" Po asked happily.

"Hello Po it has been too long my brother", Mi said happily.

"I missed you so much my sister", Po said as he scooped her up in his arms. "I was hoping you would come here so I could show you around", he whispered in her ear.

"I promised you one day I would", she whispered back. The other members of the Five remained in shock as Po talked to the stranger. Tigress's felt her chest tightened when she saw Po hug this strange bobcat. He walked over to them with the female bobcat around his arm with a huge grin on his face.

"Everyone this is my best friend Mi, Mi please let me introduce to you the Furious Five", Po said happily. "This is Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and this wonderful lady is Tigress, my girlfriend", Po said as he wrapped his arm around Tigress's waist.

"Pleasure to meet you all Po has told me so much about you", Mi said trying to sound polite.

"Funny he never mentioned you", Tigress said trying her best to keep the jealousy out of her voice. The two feline's eyes met and there was sparks in the air. Unknown to Tigress was she was looking into the eyes of a demon.

"So, come on Mi let me show you around", Po said taking Mi by the hand.

"Lead the way Po lead the way", Mi said with a smile as the others followed in silence.

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and please review. Also, Mi's name is pronounced like the word my just so you know.


	2. Hidden Strength

Chapter 2: Hidden Strength

Tigress kept glaring at the female bobcat that had her arm wrapped around Po's arm. As they walked down the street Mi had a walk that made every male stare at her with lust. Mi paid no attention to the other males. Her attention was solely on Po as he kept showing her things in the village. She let out a laugh and was so proud of herself. All of her life she remained hidden but the way Po described his world made it sound so beautiful. He always came to see her in the forest whether it was late at night or early in the morning he would come. Wrapping her arm tighter around Po's arm as she walked with him made her feel safe. It had been a few months since she had seen him the last time she saw him was when he was about to go to a place called Gong City. Or something like that she couldn't remember and he said he might find out about his past and she hoped he would. She asked if she could go with him to keep him safe but he said no because he didn't want her to get hurt. Also, he asked her for a huge favor and like always she accepted without hesitation. Po asked her to protect his village while he and the Furious Five were away. Mi had never ventured out of her forest before but she promised to keep it safe for Po because she cared about him. While he was gone the village was quiet since Mi remained hidden she perfected the art of being invisible. She could walk through the streets of Po's village if she wanted and no one would know she was ever there. Finally when she heard Po was returning she went back to her forest unknown to anyone that she was ever there. But now she came again this time to be seen and hang out with Po. She missed him a great deal and since she went to his village in secret she could do it and let people see her. Maybe this village would be different and she could be accepted. Po told her about his past through a letter, he would have come and seen her but he had to talk with his dad and train with his friends. Mi understood for he was a hero so they sent letters back and forth toward each other until Mi worked up her courage and came here. She was happy Po learned of his past and wished she could forget hers. Po was the only one who knew her secret and for years he never uttered a word. Besides saving her life that fateful day he also saw her in her true form as the demon. When he saw her in her true form he did not run in fear or scream or yell for help. His eyes did go big but he told her she looked awesome and asked if she could teach him to do that. Of course she couldn't teach him for she had no idea on how she did it but Po didn't mind. On that fateful day Mi knew she could trust Po completely and she did. He still came to see her and they would run through the night playing games or Po would tell her stories about his adventures. A smile came to her face as she held Po's arm tightly while he showed her around. When Tigress saw this she fought back a growl as they walked. She couldn't believe it one minute Po was kissing her next minute some little bobcat comes waltzing in and Po forgets that she even exists. Well, he did tell this Mi that she was his girlfriend so technically he didn't forget her completely. Still she couldn't help but feel suspicious towards Mi when this little bobcat knows a lot about her and the others. Yet, they knew nothing about her for Po never mentioned her at all. "Oh and here is where you can get the best fruit ever", Po told Mi pointing to a fruit cart.

"I'll remember that", Mi said with a smile.

"Here why don't you try some", Po said. "Hey guys you want any fruit?" Po asked from behind him.

"An apple for me", Crane said.

"I would love a pear", Viper said.

"A cherry would be fine", Mantis said.

"I want a banana", Monkey said.

"I would like a peach", Tigress grumbled.

"What about you Mi?" Po asked softly.

"Uh I guess a peach too", Mi said shyly. Po bought all his friends what they wanted and handed them to his friends. When he handed Tigress her peach she smiled.

"Here you go kitten", Po said with a smile.

"Thank you my Ying Yang Warrior", Tigress purred then locked him into a kiss. The others looked away feeling very uncomfortable. Tigress was looking at Mi trying to tell the bobcat that Po was hers and hers only. Mi must have gotten the message for she too was looking away feeling uncomfortable as a blush was forming on her face. When Tigress released Po he was in a daze. Normally Tigress never kissed him like that before at least not in public.

But he just shook the odd feeling off and said", You're welcome kitten". Then took Mi's arm again and said", Hey Mi let me show you the Jade Palace it will be so awesome.

"Cool I finally get to meet the famous Jade Palace", Mi said getting all excited. They all began to walk towards the palace when Viper stopped Tigress for a second.

"What was that all about?" Viper asked referring to the kiss.

"I have no idea what you are talking about", Tigress muttered and continued walking toward the Jade Palace.

"Of course you don't", Viper said sadly and followed her sister towards the palace. Po introduced to Mi the Jade Palace. Also, to Master Shifu and the training area and Master Shifu said", Welcome my dear any friend of Po's is a friend of mine".

"Thank you Master Shifu I feel the same way", Mi said politely.

"Alright students let us begin training", Shifu told them.

"Here Mi stay here and you can watch", Po told her as he offered her a seat.

"Good luck", Mi told him as she sat down.

"Alright students today you shall go through this new obstacle course", Master Shifu said. The obstacle course was a path that had these long sticks that had spikes attached swinging back and forth. A huge blade that went down that could slice a person in half. A ring of fire you had to jump through and the last part was a row of dummies with swords in their wooden hands. The Five lined up and soon were going through the training course and all of them made it through. Finally it was Po's turn and the panda did a few stretches and began running through it. He did well until he came to the blade that went down he timed it wrong and his foot got caught on one of the swinging blades.

"Po!" Mi yelled and before anyone did anything she leapt from her seat and went through the obstacle course. She dodged the swinging blades with ease and pushed Po threw as he jumped through the ring of fire. The blade was about to come down when Mi slid on her back and the blade missed her. She jumped through the hoop of fire and kicked the dummies out of her way as Po made it safely across. The dummies broke under Mi's touch as she kicked or punched them out of her way. Shifu looked on with amazement as he marveled over the strength and speed of this young bobcat. Mi safely made it across unaware of what she was doing. "Po are you alright?" she asked in a worried tone checking her brother for bruises.

"I am fine but that was so awesome you moved like lightning that was so amazing Mi!" Po exclaimed as he wrapped her in a hug. Tigress hissed angrily as her claws came out. Master Shifu walked towards them and Po set Mi down. Mi looked at the now broken obstacle course and thought she had done wrong but she had to save Po.

"I am so sorry Master for interfering with your training. I just saw Po in danger and I reacted", Mi said bowing in respect.

"That is quite alright dear I was just going to ask if you had any Kung Fu training before?" he asked.

"Uh no not really", Mi said feeling embarrassed.

"Amazing no training huh? And yet you ran through that obstacle course like it was second nature to you", Master Shifu said while smiling as he stroked his chin.

"Like I said I just reacted", Mi said avoiding eye contact.

"Well my dear if you wish to stay a bit longer and train with my students then I would be happy to train you", Master Shifu said. Mi looked at Po with a questionable look on her face to see if it would be alright. He smiled at her and nodded his head at her.

"I would be deeply honored Master", Mi said bowing.

"Very good, okay students training is over take a break for a while. In fact you all have the rest of the night off", Shifu said as he left the training hall.

"That was so amazing Mi, you rocked!" Mantis exclaimed. \

"Unbelievable", Monkey stated.

"Good job", Crane said.

"I never seen anyone move so fast", Viper stated. Tigress looked at Mi with an emotionless expression.

"Good work", she said shaking Mi's paw squeezing hard.

Mi did the same and squeezed even harder as she said", Thank you". When Mi let go Tigress rubbed her now sore paw and knew that this bobcat was stronger than she was.

"Hey Mi there is a festival tonight we should all go it would be so awesome", Po told her.

"Cool I would love to go", Mi exclaimed. Po wrapped his arm around her and led her outside. Tigress watched with sadness as a tear rolled down her face. _Was she losing Po to this Mi person?_ she wondered. _No she wouldn't Po was her boyfriend and no one was going to take him away from her,_ she vowed. With cold eyes and a low growl Tigress followed them to the festival.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. The Festival

Chapter Three: The Festival

It was getting dark as the festival began as the villages got ready. Po decided to take Mi to his dad's noodle shop. Mi had heard wonderful stories about Po's dad's famous noodles. "Hey dad I am here and I brought my friends", Po said happily.

"Oh hello Po and welcome Furious Five", Mr. Ping said bowing in respect. The Furious Five bowed back and exchanged hellos. Then Mr. Ping saw Mi standing behind Po looking around nervously. "Mi, is that you?" Mr. Ping asked.

"It is good to see you again sir", Mi said happily.

"Oh Mi come here I haven't seen you in years you look so grown up", Mr. Ping said happily. He had met Mi under very unusual circumstances. One night Mi went out to gather fish and did not see a log and fell down into a gorge. The water was rising and she knew she was going to die. Luckily Po had snuck out to see her and found her not in her tree house. So, he went looking for her and found her in the gorge. Grabbing a vine he tied it to a tree and threw the other end to Mi who grabbed it and Po pulled her out. She was shaking from a fever that was forming so Po had no choice but to take her to his village. Mi was beyond afraid but Po had promised her that he would not let anything bad happen to her. When he got to the village he woke up his dad and Po explained a little about Mi. Mr. Ping knew there was more to the story but did not push it just fixed Mi an herbal remedy and kept her in Po's room out of sight. Within two days she was better and Po took her home. Mr. Ping never saw her again until now. He hugged the young bobcat and the Furious Five again exchanged confused glances. Mi hugged Mr. Ping back as he led them to a special table. "I will bring you all seven bowls of noodles and dumplings", Mr. Ping said happily.

"I really miss your dad he always made me laugh", Mi said happily.

"Where exactly do you live?" Tigress asked with a suspicious look.

"Near the woods", Mi said softly.

"All by yourself and you were never alone?" Tigress questioned.

"No, I had Po and he was all the company I needed", Mi said blushing,

"And how did you two meet exactly?" Tigress asked trying to keep her voice casual.

"In the woods when were kids. He saved me from getting crushed to death by a boulder", Mi explained. She was trying to be honest with Tigress because she was Po' friend and girlfriend. So, in order to keep Po in her life she had to try and be nice to his friends. All the others seemed to like her except for Tigress. Mi just got this strange feeling that Tigress didn't like her. Well, according to Po she didn't like him at first either. She actually had the nerve to tell him that he didn't belong in the Jade Palace and if he respected them and what they did he would be gone in the morning. Po was going to leave for he felt like he didn't belong but like always when he was deeply troubled he went to find her. When Po explained everything to Mi well let's just say she wanted to rip Tigress's pretty throat out. No one insults her brother and gets away with it. But she thought of a better idea if Po stayed and did his best then Tigress would see that he was meant to be the Dragon Warrior. Po thanked Mi for her advice and went back to the Jade Palace. In time he defeated Tia-Lung and won Tigress respect. If he wasn't for Mi Po would have never been chosen to be Dragon Warrior for she was the one who encouraged him to go and gave him the confidence to stay. If only Tigress knew the truth she would be thanking Mi for everything because if it weren't for Mi then she and Po would never be together now. Mi decided to tell Tigress that at a later time. Tigress was about to continue asking questions when Mi saw a person on a stage and he was juggling. "Hey Po what is that?" Mi asked with interest.

"Oh that is something my dad did to earn more customers. You see a person goes on the stage and does an act like they can juggle, dance, sing, or other stuff. And the audience watches them while they eat.

"Sounds fun maybe I will do something", Mi said and before anyone could utter a word Mi went on stage after the juggler. And saw that they had a band she walked over to a bunny and whispered something in their ear and they nodded at her in response. Then she went up to the stage and said ", This song is for a very special friend of mine and I hope he enjoys it". Po smiled and the music began to play as Mi began to sing her song.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through _

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me _

_You found me_

_And I was hiding_

_Till you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin")_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me _

_You found me_

When Mi was done singing the crowd was on their feet applauding and some had tears in their eyes. Mi felt a tear go down her eye as she bowed to the crowd. Then she jumped off the stage and returned to Po and his friends. "That was so amazing Mi!" Monkey exclaimed.

"You sang like an angel!" Viper stated.

"You rocked!" Mantis yelled.

"You have a beautiful voice", Crane said shyly.

"Way to go sis you sang beautifully", Po said as he hugged his little sister. Tigress remained silent as she fought back a growl. She was fighting back tears for she thought Po was falling in love with Mi. She heard him call Mi his sister and Mi called Po brother but still Mi was superior to her in a lot of ways. She was stronger, faster, sang like an angel, had a natural talent for Kung Fu, was pretty, and had a sweet personality. To top it off Po and her had a deep history one Tigress knew nothing about. What if at one time they were lovers? The thought made Tigress sick to her stomach as she pushed her food away.

"Hey everyone the dancing is starting!" a duck from outside said.

"Um Mi would you like to dance with me?" Monkey asked shyly.

"Sure I would love to", Mi said with a blush.

"Careful Monkey that is my baby sister and if you try anything inappropriate I will not go easy on you when we spar", Po warned with a smile. He knew Monkey wouldn't try anything bad but he still liked to be the protective older brother when it came to Mi. Her song was right for he did find her. She was his baby sister and he would continue to always find her if she ever needed him.

"Don't worry Po I will be a perfect gentleman", Monkey assured as he led Mi to the dance floor. Po turned to Tigress and smiled at her with such a loving gaze.

"Kitten would you honor me with a dance?" he asked sweetly. He felt bad that he didn't spend hardly any time with her all day but he was so excited to see Mi and show her around. He was hoping that Tigress wasn't made at him for he really loved her.

"Of course my Dragon Warrior", she answered with a purr. He led her to the dance floor and held her tight.

"Sorry I have been spending a lot of time with Mi. I just haven't seen her in a while and I wanted to show her around. But don't worry my sweet Tigress tonight I am all yours", Po whispered softly in her ear. Tigress smiled and rested her head on Po's shoulder but when she looked at Mi dancing with Monkey. A dreadful thought came to her. Would Po leave her for Mi or will he stay with her? She held Po tighter as a tear fell from her face as she tried to get that image out of her head.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Mental note I might pair Mi up with Monkey I am not sure or I might have her fall in love with another cat. Tell me all what you think is best. Please and thank you.


	4. Tiger vs Demon

Chapter 4: Tiger vs. Demon

Tigress led Po to a quiet corner away from the crowd. He wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her cheek. "You are so beautiful kitten", Po whispered softly in her ear. Tigress snuggled closer to Po as she let out a purr. "I love you so much Tigress", Po said holding her tighter.

"I love you too Po", Tigress whispered back. She looked at him with her golden eyes and began to kiss his neck. Slowly nipping at his ears as she wrapped her tail around his left leg and pulling him closer to her. Po gently kissed her forehead as he rubbed her back. Tigress's purring increased as she placed a kiss on Po's lips. Rubbing his shoulders with her paws made Po's heart beat faster as he closed his eyes enjoying the moment. When they both stopped and saw Mi standing just a few feet away.

"Don't mind me I am just getting some punch", she said not even looking up at them. She picked up a cup and poured some of the liquid into it. "Hey Po mind if I dance with you during the next song?" Mi asked politely. Tigress's eyes narrowed as she held Po tighter as her tail swished in an agitated way.

"Sorry sis I promised Tigress I am hers tonight", Po said giving Tigress a loving gaze.

"Yeah I can see that", Mi said with a blush on her face.

"Hey Mi would you like to dance again?" Monkey asked from a few feet away.

"Coming!" Mi called. Then she looked at Po and mouthed", He is so cute". Then went off to dance with Monkey leaving Po and Tigress alone to finish whatever it was they were doing.

"Now where were we?" Po asked slyly as he gently rubbed Tigress's back making her purr again. She let out a smile and crashed her lips onto Po's making him moan with pleasure. Later that night the gang all went back to the Jade Palace to sleep. Monkey bowed to Mi thanking her for the dance and kissed her paw. Wished her a good night' sleep and went off to his room. Po led Mi to a spare room and opened the door for her. "Good night sis", Po told her.

"Night bro pleasant dreams", Mi said with a smile as she curled up on her bed and drifted off to sleep. Po went to his room and Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him good night.

"Good night dumpling", Tigress said with a wink.

"Good night kitten pleasant dreams", Po said with a smile. They closed their doors and drifted off to sleep. Later that night Mi heard a noise and wondered what it was? Maybe Po was in trouble, she thought and like any good friend would do she went to go check. Po was gently snoring and Mi looked around his room but saw nothing that looked suspicious and decided to go back to her room when she stepped on the floor it creaked. Po woke up to see Mi in his room and wondered why she was in here? "Mi is everything okay?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah I thought I heard something in your room and came in to check it out", Mi said shyly.

"That is okay, why don't you sleep in here just in case you hear it again. Then you can wake me up and we can look for it together", Po said.

"Okay", Mi agreed and curled up on the floor.

"Hey sis you can sleep on my stomach if you want because the floor isn't very comfortable", Po told her. Mi nodded and curled up on Po's stomach and they both went to sleep. Unbeknown to them in the next room Tigress was having a terrible nightmare.

_ Tigress was at the peach tree waiting for Po. When she saw him she stood up to greet him. "Hey dumpling where have you been I was waiting for you?" Tigress asked as she wrapped her arms around him. She tried to kiss him but he stopped her. Shocked by his actions she remained silent. _

_ "Good news Tigress I decided to give you the title of Dragon Warrior for I will not need it anymore", Po said with a smile._

_ "Huh, what do you mean you won't need it anymore?" Tigress asked in confusion._

_ "I decided to quit being Dragon Warrior and leave the Valley of Peace with my one true love", Po said and he motioned to a tree and out stepped Mi. _

_ "What Po, you are my boyfriend not hers!" Tigress shouted with tears in her eyes._

_ "Sorry Ti I did like you but after hanging out with Mi again I realized she is way better for me than you. She is stronger, faster, better skilled at Kung Fu, and is very beautiful", Po said kissing Mi's lips. _

_ "Sorry Tigress but this is for the best", Mi said with a grin. "Come on my dumpling let's go home", Mi said getting on all fours and running off. _

_ "Right behind you kitten", Po called to her. Then looked at Tigress and said ", Sorry Ti I am sure you will find someone for you". Then in a flash he was running off with Mi leaving Tigress all alone and heartbroken. _

_ "Po wait come back. Please come back!" she yelled as the tears fell from her face. Then she fell to the ground and everything went black._

Tigress awoke with a cold sweat as she breathed heavily." It was just a dream", she told herself. Po didn't leave her for Mi, he was safely in his room and Mi was in hers. Still she wanted to make sure her panda was sound asleep in his room so she went to go check. When she opened his door her heart skipped a beat. Mi was curled up on Po's stomach and the two of them were sleeping peacefully. "GET OFF MY PANDA!" Tigress roared angrily. The sound made Mi jump and Po to fall off his bed causing Mi to land on top of him. The two friends exchanged embarrassed glances as they looked up at Tigress.

"Kitten what is all the commotion about?" Po asked still half asleep. Tigress roared as she ran at Mi who reacted by getting off of Po and running out the door.

"Get back here you little home wrecker!" Tigress hissed as she ran after Mi.

"Po help me!" Mi cried. She could easily fight Tigress but she didn't want to hurt her for if she did Po would never speak to her again. So, she did the second best thing she ran for it. She heard Tigress's roars getting louder as Mi saw Tigress coming towards her. She pounced on Mi and hissed angrily.

"Po is mine so stay away from him!" Tigress growled.

"Are you mental or something?" MI asked as she kicked Tigress off of her. The two felines circled each other as they waited for an attack.

"Fight me you coward!" Tigress growled.

"Oh I am the coward who attacked who while they were half asleep?" Mi asked while folding her arms. "I don't want to fight you Tigress. I am not your enemy", Mi said trying to reason with her.

"Then you shouldn't have stolen Po from me!" Tigress yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Po is my brother you idiot I don't love him like that besides when did I try to steal him from you?" Mi questioned.

"Enough of your lies now fight me!" Tigress yelled.

"I don't want to hurt you Tigress", MI said calmly.

"Oh trust me you are the one who will get hurt", Tigress assured as she leaped at Mi. The two felines began to fight giving each other kicks and punches. The commotion woke everyone in the Jade Palace up as Po ran to stop them.

"Mi, Tigress stop!" he yelled. He knew of only one way to stop them and it wouldn't be pretty. Taking a deep breath Po ran in between them and got hit by Tigress and landed on his face.

"Po!" the two felines yelled out. They knelt toward him to see if he was okay.

"Look what you made me do!" Tigress growled.

"Me you are the one who hit him!" Mi yelled.

"Enough what is going on in here?" Master Shifu demanded. The others got there too but no one knew what happened. Po got up with a groan and rubbed his very sore head.

"Po you are okay!" MI exclaimed as she hugged her brother.

"Get off of him!" Tigress yelled.

"Enough!" Master Shifu said while hitting the ground with his cane. "Tigress start talking now", he ordered.

"Mi was trying to steal Po from me so I attacked her", Tigress said now feeling ashamed.

"I was not you big liar I only came here to hang out with my brother you're the one who went all psycho!" Mi yelled.

"I don't trust you!" Tigress yelled.

"You don't even know me!" MI yelled.

"Yeah because Po never mentioned you but yet somehow you know a lot about us and we know nothing about you", Tigress growled.

"So, you wish to hear my story fine I will tell you", Mi said firmly.

"No, MI it is okay you don't have to tell them if you don't want to. This is all my fault anyways I should have explained better", Po said feeling guilty.

"No. Po it is fine since Stripes over there is so eager to know my story then I say let's tell her", Mi said as she closed her eyes. "Po told me your story Tigress and yours and mine are quite similar. He said you were called a monster but I was called something much, much worse", Mi said. Then she opened her eyes and everyone but Po took a step back in fear. Mi's eyes were no longer a deep blue but a burning red. "I was called a demon", she said with her eyes of flame as tears fell from her face.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging but in the next chapter Mi's story is revealed. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. A Demon is Born

Chapter 5: A Demon is Born

"I grew up in a village far from here in an orphanage. My parents died when I was very young and the orphanage became my home. Like, you Tigress I was extremely strong for my age and very fast. Yet, I could always control my strength but I never knew how I just could. I had friends and people did like me in my village. But that all changed one day when my village was attacked by a small group of rhino bandits. They ransacked everything and they came to the orphanage and I went outside to greet them. I was too confident in my abilities but I could not let them destroy my home. So, I began to fight them and at first they laughed at my size but soon their laughter turned to fear. I was quick and fast as I knocked them to the ground and picked them up with my paws. When the leader was the last one standing he was about to attack me but soon his face grew with fear and he ran away along with his comrades. Thinking that they were afraid to fight me I happily went to see if my friends were okay. But when they saw me they too ran in fear. They kept shouting demon, demon and I was afraid. I look all over but I did not see the demon till a fellow villager began to throw rocks at me. I dodged them as I asked why they were throwing rocks at me. Then in a nearby puddle I saw why they were afraid. My eyes were a deep red and they were afraid of me. I was the demon that scared them. So, I ran away into the woods as the rain poured down on me. I climbed a tree and held myself as the tears fell. I did not understand why they turned on me. I just saved all of them and they shunned me. All because of my eyes but I was still the same person. Thinking it was all just a misunderstanding I waited in that tree till someone came to find me. I was in that tree for a very long time. Hour's maybe a few days I don't know but no one came to find me. Then bitterness entered my body. Those people were ungrateful cold hearted liars. Pretending to love me and be my friends when I just saved their lives. Once they saw I was different they turned their backs on me. So, I turned my back on them. If they wanted me to be a demon then I would give them one. So, I ran deeper into the woods till I got to the darkest part and made it my home. Whoever ventured into my woods faced my wrath and I would scare them away and took whatever they dropped. It was so fun seeing grown men quiver in fear of my eyes as I chased them out of the woods. It was a great feeling and I lapped up their fear like it was milk. Though I never killed anyone least unknown to my knowledge did I ever kill a person? The years passed and I became more angry and cruel till one fateful day I met Po. He was a young cub at the time and he ventured into my woods to pick berries. He saw me in my true demon form eyes blazing like fire and me in a crouching stance. I asked why he was here and he calmly told me he was picking berries for his dad. He said he would go somewhere else if the berries were mine. He was different from the others he looked me in the eyes and did not quiver in fear. Just spoke calmly like he would anyone else and I sat there trying to decide his fate. Just then his eyes did show fear and he pushed me down to the ground. I was about to attack him for I thought he attacked me but then I saw a giant boulder right where I was standing just a few minutes ago. If he had not pushed me out of the way I would have been crushed. Then a new feeling came to me as I saw Po no longer a threat but maybe an ally. So, I told him he could come back whenever he liked and he did. It took some time but bit by bit he broke through my hard shell until I decided to talk to him. Soon the wall was completely shattered and he became my only friend. The only one I trusted or respected. He brought me food and told me amazing stories. As the years passed our friendship grew and we both had feelings for each other. Yet, we did not know what feelings they were so we decided to kiss. When Po kissed me it felt so right and so good yet at the same time it felt wrong like our connection was strong but not strong enough for us to become mates. So, we did the second best thing by becoming blood siblings. We cut our palms with a knife I had and we held our palms together combining our blood. Then we vowed to always be there for each other no matter what and we kept that promise to this day. Also, you should know Tigress if it wasn't for me then you and Po would never be together now. Po loved Kung Fu and we would play warrior in the woods. We would fight off invisible bad guys or play with his Furious Five action figures for hours. But anyways when he heard about the festival and how the Dragon Warrior would be announced I told him to go and not to let anything stop him. He went and was picked as the Dragon Warrior and then you should thank me again. For on that fateful night when you told Po to leave he would have left. But lucky for you he went to me for my advice and when I heard the words you said if I was not trying to change myself for the better I would have snuck into the Jade Palace and killed you in your sleep for no one insults my brother and gets away with it. But I did change and I thought of a way better plan. I told Po to go back and work his best to be this Dragon Warrior and he did. When he told me of your harsh words Tigress in all honesty I did not like you at all. In my mind you were nothing but a cold hearted bitch that seriously needed her ass kicked. But when you warmed up to Po and he told me your story I began to understand why you were so harsh to him and I forgave you. For I of all people know what it is like to be hated for what you are and you never experienced true friendship and Shifu did love you but it wasn't enough. I had Po who showed me true friendship and love so I guess I was the luckier one in this situation. But even though I and Po have this strong bond you are the one who holds his heart and he would never do what you are accusing him of. You see Tigress I am not the thing that will drive you two apart I am the very thing that brought you two together. He loves you with all his heart and he will never leave you. In fact Po why don't you give Tigress the present you told me about in your letters", Mi said as she finished her story. Tigress looked at her with shock as Tigress digested her words. She couldn't believe this little bobcat and her were so very similar and was the very reason Po became the Dragon Warrior and that he stayed. If it wasn't for Mi then she would never have met Po. Then her attention was directed at Po as she wondered what gift he was going to give her.

"Um Mi I kind of wanted to give it to her later", Po said nervously.

"Po, Tigress thinks you don't love her anymore and that you would leave her for me. This gift will prove that you will always stay with her. We both tried telling her we are just siblings but she doesn't believe us so maybe this gift will prove once and for all where your heart belongs", Mi said softly as her eyes became blue again. Po looked at Tigress with such a loving gaze and left the room and within five minutes returned. He walked up to Tigress and held her paw in his.

"I was going to ask you this in about a year but I want you to know kitten is that I love you and I don't want you to think I will ever leave you. I know we didn't hit it off so great but when you got to know me I was so in love with you that when you became my girlfriend I thought I was the luckiest guy in the world. I am very childish and lazy at times but if you say yes to this question I will promise to always love and protect you and make you feel like a queen for the rest of your life", Po told her as he got down on one knee. Everyone stood in silence as they watched the scene with anticipation. "Tigress will you marry me?" Po asked as he held a small gold wedding ring. Tigress gasped in shock as tears fell from her face. Po thinking that she wasn't ready quickly said", If you are not ready it is okay I will wait forever".

But Tigress put a finger to his lips as she slipped the ring on her finger and said", I will". Po with tears in his eyes wrapped Tigress in a hug and kissed her passionately on the lips. Everyone cheered as Mi just smiled knowing her brother was going to be happy with his new mate, Tigress. Tigress looked at Mi and frowned. She walked over to the bobcat and Mi began to tense up expecting another attack.

"You're not going to go all psycho tiger on me again are you?" Mi asked as she tensed up.

"No, I wanted to apologize for my actions. I let my suspicions and jealousy cloud my judgment and I would humbly ask for your forgiveness", Tigress said softly.

Mi just smiled and said" Hey forget about it I have been called worse than a home wrecker and I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression about me" Mi said as the two felines shook paws.

"So, will you be staying with us Mi?" Shifu asked glad that everything worked out.

"Sure if you all still want me", Mi said looking around. Monkey walked over to her and smiled.

"Yes we all want you to stay", he said as the others nodded in agreement. "Mi I don't care if you are a demon this may sound sudden but I love you and I want you to stay", Monkey said then he kissed her lips. Mi's eyes widened with shock as she deepened the kiss and it felt like it did with Po but way different like finally she found the other half to her soul and she realized she was in love with Monkey. Everyone cheered as Monkey kissed Mi and Po smiled knowing his sister would finally be happy with her mate, Monkey.

"Alright everyone back to bed we shall discuss more of this tomorrow", Shifu said with a smile. Everyone nodded and they all went back to bed and had pleasant dreams.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. The Demon Warrior

Chapter 6: The Demon Warrior

After Mi had come clean about her past everything seemed to be just fine. Tigress no longer felt threatened by her and Po could finally hang out with her with making Tigress upset. To top it off she now had a boyfriend, Monkey was so sweet he would do anything to make her smile. Monkey was a very funny kind of guy and very thoughtful. Ever since the first time he kissed her it felt like she was whole again. Po and Tigress's relationship got stronger too for now Tigress knew that Po loved her and would never leave her. She kept glancing at the ring on her finger and smiled as they made plans to marry each other. Monkey kept courting Mi and the two went out whenever they could. Sometimes they would double date with Po and Tigress. Then with Viper and Crane or all of them would go out Mantis would bring whatever girl he was seeing at the time on the date. Mi felt so happy she was no longer feared but accepted. The people in the Valley of Peace were so nice but then again they haven't seen the real her yet either and she was hoping beyond hope they never would. For she was so tired or running and hiding in the shadows, for once she wanted to interact with people and have experiences. Like when she went to the festival and sang that song for Po. All of those experiences were so much fun and she wanted them to continue. But like all good things they must come to an end. For one day the village was attacked by a gang of wolves. Before that the Furious Five, Po, and Mi were in the training room. Mi was chasing Monkey through the obstacle course practicing her speed and agility. Po and Tigress were sparring and Crane was sparring with Viper while Mantis was kicking a dummy nearby. When Shifu rushed in and said", Wolves are attacking the village all of you go!"

"Yes, Master", everyone said by Mi hesitated for if she went out there her eyes could turn red and the villagers might be afraid of her.

"Mi, are you coming?" Monkey asked.

"Um I think I will stay here and guard the palace", Mi said nervously. Everyone knew of Mi's fears but they all shook their heads in agreement. Then the Five and Po rushed off to help the villagers. Mi watched from the window and sighed wishing she could help her friends and mate. But if would be a better idea if she stayed behind. Tigress launched herself at the first wolf she saw while Mantis took on another. Viper was leading some bunny children to safety while Monkey covered her. Po was fighting off two more wolves as Mi looked on with worry. Suddenly she saw a big wolf stalking toward a goat mother and her kid. Mi began to growl and she knew she could not stand by and let innocents be harmed. She may be a demon but that doesn't mean she couldn't be a good one. With lightning speed she ran toward the fight and reached the goat mother and her kid in time.

"What are you?" the wolf asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm your worst nightmare", Mi hissed. The wolf and Mi circled each other while the goat mother held her kid tightly in her arms. The wolf launched himself at Mi and Mi grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. He was knocked out and Mi thought she would check on the goat mother and her kid. "You two alright?" she asked softly. The goat mother looked startled and Mi saw in the window her eyes were red. She was waiting for the goat mother to scream or run in fear. Instead something very unexpected happened.

"We are now thanks to you Demon Warrior", the goat mother said gratefully as she picked up her kid and ran for safety.

"Okay did not see that coming", Mi stated to herself. Then she saw a wolf on top of Monkey as he was about to rip Monkey's throat out. Mi let out a growl and raced toward her mate. She knocked the wolf to the floor and punched him with her paw. She got to her feet and helped Monkey up. "You okay?" Mi asked.

"Thanks to you my sweet Mi", Monkey said happily. Mi blushed but turned her attention back to the fight. With lightning speed she knocked and punched any wolf that got in her way until all of them were tied up and hauled away to the jail cell. A crowd soon formed around the Furious Five, Po, and Mi. Mi grew worried for everyone saw her eyes turn red and was wondering what would happen now? The goat mother and her kid were not afraid but the same could not be said for everyone else. She knew Po would protect her from harm but she didn't want him to have to fight the people he swore to protect. So, she began to slowly back up toward the shadows getting ready to run for it. She didn't want to leave her brother or her new friends but in order to keep them safe she had too. She was especially going to miss Monkey they had gotten so close in just the past few days but maybe she would see him again. The crowd came closer and Mi was about to run when something made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Three cheers for the Furious Five, The Dragon Warrior, and The Demon Warrior!" someone yelled. It was the goat mother and her kid. Everyone cheered as people came up to Mi and shook her paw along with hugging her and saying thank you. She couldn't believe it they all accepted her. No one was afraid and they all were cheering for her. It was a weird feeling but one she could get used to. They all went back to the Jade Palace celebrating their victory.

"Good work Dragon Warrior and Furious Five", Mi said.

"Good work to you too Demon Warrior", Po said back as the Five smiled at her.

Tigress even walked up to her and said", Master". The others including Po did the same thing.

Mi bowed her head and said", Masters", to them all too. A tear fell from her face as she finally found the one place she belonged. Po wrapped his arm around Tigress while Monkey wrapped an arm around Mi. Later that night Po decided to take everyone out to celebrate.

"Come on guys let's go eat at my dad's dinner is on me", Po said.

"Alright!" Mantis cried happily. Mi just laughed as she followed her boyfriend and brother along with her new friends and family down the steps towards Po's dad's noodle shop. At last Mi had found a place to call home and as the Demon Warrior she and the Furious Five along with the Dragon Warrior protected it with their lives. After a year that went by Po and Tigress were married and later Monkey and Mi were married. Finally Viper and Crane were married along with Mantis who fell for a lovely cricket named Lucy. They all continued protecting their home and living together as a family.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
